cresthavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Visions of an Oracle: Iron and Fluff Part 3
"Actually, on second thought." The Harvest King immediately turned around and began knocking her fist against Ophelia's door, mere seconds after Ophelia had closed it. "I really, really need to know who the Autumn King was during this time period. Like, really really. I'll owe you, like, big time if you help!" Ophelia was barely conscious. "I'll do my best, my King!" "I think we can officially call off the mandatory patrols. We've tracked Mother and Father's movements, and they appear to be headed, thankfully, away from us. They'll have to gather a new group of Children before they'll have the courage to stage an attack on us again." While he may have been retired from Court politics, King Warmetal still knew how speak with authority. "Now, word around the water cooler is things with you and Sloan didn't end cleanly. I know its not my place, but since I have you here: you two are two of the most important guardians of this freehold. Am I going to have to get someone to intervene? You two were our most 'high profile' couple, after all. Just talk me through it. How have things been going since the breakup?" Remy set down the cardboard box full of books on effective leadership, all authored by Warmetal's pen name Xavier Aurelian. The lighting in the room was off ever since the lampshade was preemptively packed by Mojo earlier that day. Remy's face was partly obscured by the resulting shadow. Warmetal's powerful visage was, on the other hand, fully illuminated, as were the veritable wall of packed boxes filling the unoccupied side of the hotel room. Remy sighed before he began speaking, taking the time to stretch his arm out to close the door so no pesky hallway-dwellers could eavesdrop. "At first we were mature about it. I apologized for how I handled things, and she apologized for her part in them, too. I just... I don't understand what happened after that. It started when Mojo and I started going out at night when we had off from our patrols. The Nightwatch would harrass us or lock the gate and coincidentally be off patrolling another part of the freehold. I wrote this off as bad luck, but one day a few weeks later Suzy told me she was heckled after we had a perfectly innocuous lunch in town. Lord knows I don't need them giving Dempsey the wrong idea! I told myself this was just Mina's guards being overprotective of her and doing all this on their own accord, so I went and talked to Captain Bradley about it. I was able to get him to tell me what was really going on: Mina had told the guards to try and steer me away from dating anyone else! I called Mina and told her I wanted to talk and....." Warmetal had been standing there silently with a box full of old awards, medals, and trophies in his arms. He raised a single hand to silence the Fetch Guardian. "Let's load a few more of these boxes and then continue this man-to-man in the car." Warmetal set the box of accomplishments onto the nearby couch before dragging it behind him down the stairs with one hand, in the other a fistful of weapons claimed from fallen foes. Remy followed behind carrying the book box stacked on top of a polished nightstand. Despite the tattered cardboard they were now stored in, all of Warmetal's possessions still reflected his status as a former Spring King. After Warmetal's white Hummer was filled as far as it safely could, Remy hopped into the passenger's seat. Between the size of the furniture and how far he had to adjust the seat, he felt dwarfed in Warmetal's presence. Warmetal started the car and they were off. "Thank you again for volunteering to take this shift helping me move. I don't know what Rose offered you to take her spot. It was formality which made her sign up for it to begin with. No one expected her to actually show. I hope what she gives you is worth it. Now, where were you?" "Oh no, I took it because I wanted to help out! You've been a great neighbor this past few months and I wanted to show my gratitude!" Warmetal waited. It took Remy a second or two, but he realised the king was waiting for Remy to answer his question." "Oh, we were talking about me calling Mina to discuss things in person.... So, she told me she was super busy and not able to talk at all. We set up a time for us to meet, and she told me she wanted to do it in her room right after Court closed so she could have time to examine her guardsmen and give them their directions for the night. I told her I was fine with that, although I did feel a little uneasy. When I got to her room..." The car horn went off. "HOW CAN THEY POSSIBLY RATIONALIZE GIVING CHILDREN THE RIGHT TO DRIVE WHEN THEIR BRAINS AREN'T LARGE ENOUGH TO GRASP THE CONCEPT? I'M SEVENTY-SEVEN YEARS OLD AND I HAVEN'T THE PATIENCE FOR SHARING THE ROAD WITH MORONS!" Warmetal had been cut-off by a black jalopy with various radio station bumper-stickers covering the majority of its trunk. He sped up and passed the car in question, cutting them off in return. "Ahem, that was embarrassing. I must admit I get irritable on the freeway. Please continue and excuse my rudeness." Warmetal's signature smile returned to his face. Remy was paralyzed with Fear. He had only heard rumors of Warmetal's yells. He wished they had stayed idle gossip. Warmetal was always an overly-friendly, kind-hearted man. Remy noted to stay on the king's good side. He also noted the king's age. Warmetal didn't look a day over thirty. "Oh, oh yes... I'll continue. When I got to her room, she had put pink tissue paper over some of the lamps to hue the room, and had a candlelit dinner set out for two. I asked her what everything was all about and she came clean. Bradley was telling the truth. When Mina had heard I was going out with Mojo every other night, she thought I was already 'back on the market' and got jealous. She lashed out. She said she didn't think the guards would actually go through with it, but she was lying. Whenever she bites the left-side of her lower lip, she's full of it, and I caught 'er. She told me she wanted to try just dating again, nothing serious between us, but I told 'er the wounds were still too fresh, that I needed a little more time. I left soon after that." "Time always seems to be on our side, Reeves. The Wyrd keeps us alive longer, but all that seems to do is give us more chances to feel regret. We have no idea how long we really have in this world, especially with all its dangers. If it was meant to be with you and Mina, you two will be back together in no time. If it's not, burn everything she ever gave ya and go find yourself a woman with a bigger set of whatever you like to stare at and call it an evening." Warmetal had been leaning over toward Remy, speaking with the tone of a football coach. It reminded Remy of his father's mannerisms when he used to teach Remy about the 'facts of life' in the family Mini-Cooper. When they got to Warrmetal's cabin, Remy helped the king unpack what they had brought. The conversation topic changed to fond memories of the freehold: the retired king moving into the "fetch hallway", Winter shenanigans while the freehold was in lockdown, respective first days at the hotel, as well as many more. The drive back was equally corgial, although Warmetal did whisper some final words on the topic of the breakup before dropping Remy off at the hotel. "Listen, Sloan is a strong, powerful person. She's not going to wait forever, but she's smart enough to know there aren't a whole lot of guys out there man enough to handle her lifestyle. You've already proved to her you can. She won't forget that. Neither should you." Ophelia's head could barely hold itself up. "I am so sorry, my King! My energy is low and my focus is waning! I promise with some rest I will get you all the information you need! Your sympathetic bond to King Reeves is all which connects me to this time period, and he seems to not attend Court! With a better focus and some much-needed rest I can try and connect with another's Fate which would be more telling..." The Harvest King had little choice in the matter. She wanted Ophelia to join the Autumn, so she couldn't keep pushing her like this. She knew what was best and decided to try again another day. Category:Fiction